finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas
"Thank you for existing." Atlas (アトラス) is the main character of season one of Finding the Garden of Eden, ''and a major character in season two. Background '''Atlas' "A4-1" was created July 3rd, 2245 at the Institute with the purpose to be a prototype of androids (or Synths) with the alleged intent to become AI police officers. The second prototype known by Eros followed him in 2246, becoming his "sister". Six months later the final product was his "brother" Helios. Atlas along with siblings and other synthetic colleagues lived in part of the Institute. Most of the androids had very little stimulation with scientists other than test work, and were severely neglected. In 2249, an android named Jordon suggests they escape their daily hell. Only three others agree, Katrina, Eros, and Atlas. Devastated and frustrated at Atlas' youngest brother's choice to stay behind caused Atlas to take initiative with the plan, where they planned to flee later that night. During the escape Helios catches them, alerting authorities and all but Atlas perish by gunfire, the latter barely escaping via teleportation, which is not known until later. The synths working at the Synth Retention Bureau are told that those who try to escape are simply malfunctioning, when in actuality their complex AI has allowed them to start thinking for themselves. Atlas travels all the way down to the Capital Wasteland, mostly by foot and otherwise hitching a ride from caravaneers. At some point his journey is halted by an ambush by a Deathclaw, resulting in the iconic scar on his face, where he wakes up in an unfamiliar infirmary seated in the underground Enclave base known as Raven Rock. While Atlas was unconscious, the Enclave had wiped his memory, including any awareness of him being an android. Atlas was reprogrammed to believe he was 27 years old and an Enclave Officer, with the goal to be a war-machine. Atlas later on meets Colonel Autumn and other soldiers, including the unpleasant Carter Zheng, Williams, and Gabrielle Foster. Gabrielle (Gabry) is a Tesla soldier, so their coexistence at the base was often sporadic until the two eventually became paired together by how well they worked together. Wary of Atlas becoming distracted, he would sometimes be paired with others when the Enclave felt Atlas had too much exposure to one person. He receives a second yet minor wind wipe after showing too much sentience toward Frederick Williams, despite it being platonic. The mind wipe was only enough to allow Atlas to forget their previous interactions, and only makes unknowing Williams angry over Atlas' dismissive behavior. At some point Atlas is returned back to Gabry, where the two talk and attempt to get to know each other, despite Atlas' lack of knowledge of his origin. Gabry expresses an unusual fondness toward the Officer, and questions why he and Williams aren't friends anymore. Atlas tells Gabry that he and Williams were never friends, rendering the Tesla confused but the conversation was left at that, assuming Atlas didn't want to talk about it. Fortunately, the two were swapped with others enough to the point it didn't garner the attention of the scientists to endure a second mind wipe at that time. Eventually Atlas and Gabry become intimate in secrecy due to Enclave policies, where Gabry discovers Atlas isn't human while he is asleep. Despite being shocked, he decides to not mention it to his counterpart and would decide to bring it up when Atlas found out himself. Some days later, the scientists discover Atlas' sentimental value toward Gabry, and demand that they erase his memory a second time, implementing a failsafe that if Atlas were to become too sentient again, he'd self-destruct. Gabry catches on to this rather quickly, as it explains the combativeness toward Williams. Atlas and Gabry are forced to start over again. Gabry at some point convinces Atlas that he had amnesia from a blow to the head in a battle that hadn't existed, and the two slowly become closer again, where it is made sure to be more on the down low. Reluctant to the two being together, they are sent out on a mission of sorts only hanging on to the last shred of compliance they believed the two had. Atlas becomes injured where he discovers on his own who he actually is; devastated, he cries to Gabry where he is consoled. After that was said and done and the two set up camp to sleep, Gabry informs Atlas on what the Enclave had planned for him, and that he had never gotten hit in the head. Resentfully, he persuades Atlas into running far away to where the Enclave would never find him. In 2251 Atlas had eventually found his way in New California, where he meets a doltish yet friendly NCR soldier Alex Fordyce, and his girlfriend Anahita (Hita). The couple pities Atlas, and promise him food and safety in their home. Atlas writes an anonymous letter to Gabry stating that he is safe where he sends it to Raven Rock with no response for about thirty years. Everything is normal until 2255 where now pregnant Hita goes into labor while being sick, birthing their son Chevelle where she later passes a few minutes later due to health issues. Atlas gives Chevelle the middle name Exodus. At a loss for what to do and out of anger, Alex tells Atlas to take Chevelle somewhere safe, and that he was going to desert the NCR as he could not raise the child on his own. Acknowledging Alex's wishes, Atlas backtracks into the Mojave Wasteland where he comes across an unknown NCR camp, handing off the infant to Travis Navarre. Season two In contrary, Atlas in season two is much more obscure at first, as season two is mainly focused on the adulthood of Chevelle Fordyce. Atlas remains cryptic, only appearing in dire circumstances to provide assistance for Chevelle during his childhood and adolescence before disappearing: his identity cloaked. Referring to him as "The Angel", Chevelle repeatedly draws Atlas on paper as a child, depicting him as a scribbled gawky figure with protrusions from his back, which is later discovered to be wings. Atlas continues to watch over Chevelle, even after October of 2281 where Chevelle is deployed to Camp Forlorn Hope, where the timeline of Fallout: New Vegas begins. He is spotted by Chevelle at Camp Forlorn Hope, where Bruce attempts to shoot at him. He then flees to a nearby shed where he meets Elizabeth Monroe, and the two become friends. As Atlas is selectively mute during this time, she is unsure of what to call him; Elizabeth then nicknames Atlas Metal Broski. Elizabeth and Atlas make a comic together called "The Adventures of Elizabeth and Metal Broski", until she is later captured by Caesar's Legion at Lake Mead. In November of 2281, Atlas encounters Helios antagonizing Chevelle, who had been searching for Atlas since 2249 despite being told to give up. Atlas ends up winning the fight, killing Helios and dumping his corpse into the bottom of Lake Mead to rust, as androids are dense enough to sink. Atlas doesn't reveal himself until Chevelle confronts him after Helios is dead, and Atlas later explains everything in detail. Chevelle is surprised, but nonetheless honored to meet the man who protected him all this time. Tycho delivers a letter to Atlas from Gabry where he wrote that the Enclave had imprisoned him after Helios told them Atlas was still alive. Atlas learns the letter is over thirty years old, and that Gabrielle was killed a month or so after Atlas disappeared, and that Raven Rock was destroyed in 2277. The letter contained a Holotape with Atlas' memories, where Tycho gives it to him; Atlas never looks through it at the risk of forgetting his current life. Atlas comes along with Gideon and Chevelle to reunite him with Alex. When Alex later on becomes drunk enough to sexually assault Chevelle, the Angel emerges from Atlas to protect Chevelle one last time, which ultimately proves fatal as he disintegrates into ashes. In December of 2282, Andrew and Tycho recover Helios' corpse, and Gideon repairs it to install the Holotape of Atlas' previous life onto the Synth. It is then he is reincarnated into ANGEL 4-1. Reputation Character reputation is entirely based on canon in-game reputation, with meanings that can be found here. Notes * With the release of Fallout 4, there have been a number of iterations or generations of synths with later generations being almost indistinguishable from humans. The exact differences between the generations is currently unknown, however one generation of synths, which Armitage and Harkness are part of, do not have a claw hand or individual parts throughout limbs, attributes which are found within Generation 2 synths. It could be implied Atlas is somewhere in between the Generation 2 synths and Harkness', as his line of androids are equipped with bladed appendages that extend from both forearms. * Despite the likeliness in terms of technological advancement compared to Harkness and Armitage, it is unknown if Atlas and his siblings belonged to Dr. Zimmer, or who else specifically. It could be fairly estimated that Atlas was more than likely owned by someone else, as canonically Zimmer's only concern for escaped androids is Harkness. * It is unknown why Atlas never looked through the holotape, but it could be a symbolization of the recurring theme "letting go" in Fallout: New Vegas. It could also be because he didn't want to risk losing the memories of his current life, ie; losing memory of Chevelle. * Going off Greek mythology based off he and his siblings, Atlas chose the middle name Exodus for Chevelle, which translates to leave or depart. Atlas only addresses him by his middle name. * Atlas was originally written to have spoken to Kowalski when confronting him, but he was later to be made silent for intimidation. * Atlas weighs as much as he does due to him being mostly titanium alloy. * Atlas' S.P.E.C.I.A.L is 6 Strength, 9 Perception, 8 Endurance, 1 Charisma, 9 Intelligence, 7 Agility, and 5 Luck, meaning he is level 18 or higher without modifiers.